The Protection of the Eldest
by RainbowGuardian13
Summary: A girl who has forgotten her past winds up on the Moby Dick. She knows there is something she wishes to protect. She is from another world. Our world. Will the Whitebeard's be her new family or if she remembers will she be stuck in the past mourning. Will she choose to try and protect again or will she only remember what she could not. Pairings undecided deviation from actual plot.


Chapter 1

**Author note here to warn you that this fic is rated for violence and possible future chapters so you have been warned unless you skip this. There will be possible swearing and other mature content as well so viewer discretion advised (*giggles* I always wanted to say that last part.) I will also warn you this is my first fic like this and I am very open to constructive criticism. Heck any comments are welcome though if you do flame this I warn you, it may be met with sass and sarcasm depending on my mood (this will only happen if I'm on a sugar rush, random or in a horrible mood) I apologize in advance for this. I also am open to suggestion with what to do with the story. I will also warn now I have NO and I repeat NO update schedule. If you want me to write more give me ideas as I may have writer's block. I also may be busy with school work or life so if I haven't updated it in a while that may be another reason. I am occasionally random to so if chapters don't make sense please tell me, also since I am random so me pretty crazy stuff may happen and the pairings may be also crazy. I think that should cover all my bases. Also note there will only be switching between 3****rd**** POV and OC's POV and possibly very rarely another character but only if need be. So without further ado The Protection of the Eldest. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece no matter how much I wish to._

Time: _Unknown._

Date: _Unknown._

Place: _Our Earth._

In a small town in the dead of night with a wolf's howl heard in the distance a crime is committed in a home of a quite average appearing family.

A family of eight are attacked by newbie robbers. There are the adults the parents to six children are already dead on the floor lying in a pool of their own blood. A girl that looks to be about sixteen or eighteen stands protectively in front of four boys and another girl. The ones standing behind the sixteen or eighteen year old all appear to be younger though one boy not by much.

"Just shoot the bloody girl already and finish the rest of them off so we can get a move on!" One of the robbers exclaims to another. There are four robbers in all. Another jeers at the one pointing the gun at the six hostage children. "Just do it already! Or are you too chicken to do it?!"

The eldest being the one standing in front of the others pleads " Please let my siblings go I'll do whatever you want if you just let them go! Please!" The girl then growls in pain as a bullet hits her in the shoulder. The girl staggers back a bit but still stands protectively in front of the rest of her siblings with sheer determination.

One of her brothers calls her name "Lintarus!"

The girl now known as Lintarus stands up straighter and more protectively in front of them not saying another word. Her eyes full of such determination it makes the robbers back up a bit from the intimidating appearance she now possess. The robbers though soon shake themselves out of it and two draw their knives and knife Lintarus.

Lintarus staggers back as they continuously slash and stab her with the two dagger like knives.

-Lintarus' POV-

My eyes close as the pain consumes me and I feel the blood dripping off me as I hear my brothers and sister scream in terror and agony as they to fall victim to the people who killed our parents. I failed. That is all that is going through my head I failed to protect my younger siblings. I failed to stop my parent's death. I failed I failed I failed. They are all dead now… I am dying too slowly but I will die. My body is too weak now to be saved. I can hear my blood dripping off my finger in to a pool of my blood. The sound ringing in my ears. Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip.

All of a sudden there's a nothingness. No sounds of blood no thoughts of my life nothing. The only thing I remember is my name. Everything else is gone. Why is that?

I feel myself being shaken and the sun beating down on me from a window and I hear someone's voice. The sunlight makes it very difficult for my eyes to see as I try to open them to find out who is trying to awaken me. Unfortunately though I must cover my eyes as the sunlight is bright and quite blinding. I groan and try again. This time I'm able to see a silhouette against the sunlight. I quickly have to shut my eyes again because of the sun and hear.

"Hey it looks like she's waking up!"


End file.
